marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Burt Corrigan (Earth-616)
While these proceedings were taking place, Burt decided to steal a fragment of a mystical artifact known as the Gehenna Stone. He had discovered the fragment a year earlier on an expedition to Egypt and donated it to the San Francisco Museum of Antiquities. He researched the piece and learned that the stone was but a fragment of a much larger piece that, once completed, would serve as the repository of power for Annunaki deity Ba'al-Hadad. Upon learning this, Burt used his vast resources to buy himself a seat on the museum's board of directors. From there, it was easy for him to steal back the stone, replacing it with a clever replica. Burt brought the stone with him to his competency hearing, arriving there dressed as Indiana Jones and riding atop a horse. Ba'al meanwhile, was active in San Francisco and coveted the completed stone. He sent a horde of pseudo-vampires to kill Burt and take it from him. Fortunately, Archie's friends Wolverine and Jessica Drew were present and saved Burt from Ba'al's evil agents. Burt took to the streets of San Francisco with Jessica Drew riding upon the back of his horse. The vampiric Baalists pursued them, but they managed to evade their clutches and later met back up with Wolverine and his brother. They journeyed to the hanger bay where Archie's plane was stored, but Ba'al was ready for them. The Baalists attacked again and this time they succeeded in incapacitating Burt, stealing the Gehenna Stone fragment from him. This turned out to be fortunate, for prolonged exposure to the fragment caused it's possessor to jealously guard it, making them prone to sudden outbursts of violence. Burt accompanied Archie, Logan and Jessica on a plane ride in pursuit of Ba'al and his agents who were en route to Madripoor to claim the final missing piece to the Gehenna Stone. Burt's bravery became invaluable as he provided cover fire for Wolverine and Jessica as they engaged in combat with Ba'al's forces. In Madripoor, Burt came to the rescue of a young prostitute who had fallen victim to the Baalist vampires. The vampires attacked Burt and he proved to be quite adept at handling his "Indiana Jones" whip, keeping his attackers off his feet. Fortunately, Jessica Drew showed up and drove the other vampires off with her handgun. Burt then tried to keep track of Jessica Drew's movements, knowing that she was hot on the trail of Ba'al. He tracked her to Prince Baran's castle and scaled the outside wall, climbing through the window of an upstairs chamber. His arrival was well-timed as Wolverine was in the midst of a battle with Ba'al himself. Burt's presence distracted Ba'al, enabling Wolverine to get the kill shot. After the excitement surrounding the Gehenna Stone Affair subsided, Burt took off on his own in search of new adventures. When last seen, he had assumed the guise of "James Bond" and was breaking the bank at Monte Carlo. | Powers = | Abilities = Hypercognitive: Burt had an uncanny knack for imitating the skills of whatever famous movie icon he was obsessed with at the time. As Indiana Jones, Burt was a better-than-average pugilist and was quite skilled with a whip. As James Bond, he demonstrated irresistible charm and a keen proficiency at gambling. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hypercognitive Category:Millionaires Category:Insanity